


The Wolf and the Witch

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Adam, halloween fic, soulmate-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Living in a world where magic was prevalent and creatures roamed was always interesting. Myths and stories about these thing – witches, vampires, werewolves – were shared throughout all races, but mostly with the humans. There were those who thought that these people, the ones of myths and stories, were just that – just myths and stories. Others thought they were evil incarnate, condemning those who had any association with them. And others still believed them to be true, and wanted to see them for themselves.





	The Wolf and the Witch

Living in a world where magic was prevalent and creatures roamed was always interesting. Myths and stories about these thing – witches, vampires, werewolves – were shared throughout all races, but mostly with the humans. There were those who thought that these people, the ones of myths and stories, were just that – just myths and stories. Others thought they were evil incarnate, condemning those who had any association with them. And others still believed them to be true, and wanted to see them for themselves.

Shiro had encountered all of these people in his life. He’d met the non-believers, they had seen him as someone who dressed up every day. He’d met the ones who thought he was evil, they had run him out of his home. He’d met the ones that believed, one specifically having caught his eye, and whose eye he had caught. He was the first human that he had believed he could trust.

Ironically enough, it had been on Halloween when Shiro had seen him. He’d been walking about, knowing it was safe for him to go out without fear of being attacked or harassed. Shiro had passed several parents and their children, giving them kind smiles, which they had returned. He got many comments on his appearance, many asking how he’d managed to make everything look so real. He’d always laugh as wave them off, saying it took years of practice.

A scent had caught his attention, different from the others he had been smelling the entire night. His ears had perked, swiveling about as he closed his eyes to get a better smell of the scent. It was earthy, spicy, and a bit sweet. It confused him, swirled in his nose. Shiro followed the scent, letting it lead him to the source. He found himself following a path into a nearby forest, one he hadn’t had the chance to explore yet.

His skin tingled where the light from the full moon hit him, causing him to shiver and his fur to stand on end. Shiro was used to this, used to the moon doing this to him. It was unpleasant in the slightest, rather, it was refreshing, indulgent, pleasant. He made his way further into the forest, the moonlight heightening his senses, the scent invading his nose as he got closer to the source of the smell.

He came across a clearing, small but open. The trees surrounding the area formed a perfect circle, as though someone had intentionally cleared this area. The moonlight coloured the scene in whitish blue light, lightening the colours, and yet darkening them at the same time. The thought of it being magical crossed Shiro’s mind, and had it not been for the human he saw sitting in the middle of the clearing, he would’ve thought it was the doing the fae.

The human had his back to Shiro, his head bowed, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the clearing. He couldn’t tell much in way of detail, but it appeared that he was wearing dark jeans and a black long sleeve. He took a few steps forward, that scent seeming to come from the human. He was hesitant. New people weren’t always eager to see him. But something about this one, the calm he had despite Shiro being so close to him, seemed to draw him forward.

He saw the human stiffen a little, having sense Shiro approaching, and he lifted his head, turning it slowly to look at him. He froze, his ears flattening against his hair. He was expecting the human to be smiling. Hadn’t expected him to look Shiro up and down, to stand and walk towards him. He tried to focus on the situation, but that smell was intoxicating, flooding his senses, calming him down. It was then that he realized that this person was human, but that he was a witch. The scent he’d been smelling was some sort of magic, one that seemed to draw people towards them.

Normally being under the influence of magic from a stranger would’ve had Shiro on edge. But this magic, is was different than the spells he was familiar with. It wasn’t like the ones that Keith and Allura used. It was the same spell, that much he could tell, but it was different, the manor of use being comforting, curious… and something else that he couldn’t tell. Something he hadn’t felt before. Being this close to the witch, when he closed his eyes, he could see the tendrils of magic – swirling purples and pinks, intertwining and wrapping around him.

He opened his eyes again, finding the witch much closer, curiosity written in his eyes. Shiro fought the urge to look away, knowing that if he did, he’d be giving in to the witch. There were frozen there, silent, staring. And yet, it wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t awkward. It seemed… right. Like it was meant to be like this. Like it was something that they had done before. That thought sent a shiver down Shiro’s back. He knew the stories of reincarnation, but had never thought it applied to those that weren’t human.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” the witch asked softly, his gaze never leaving Shiro’s eyes. He swallowed, biting his lip as he nodded. “I felt something tonight, something drawing me here. Some feeling telling me that coming here tonight would be important.” His eyes flicked over Shiro again. “It was a good thing I followed it.”

The softness of his voice, how genuine he sounded, it washed over Shiro. Maybe it was more magic being used, maybe it really was the truth. He couldn’t tell, magic wasn’t his specialty. But it didn’t stop him from believing the witch, from wanting to believe him. “You’re scent… were you burning something?”

The witch laughed, shaking his head. “No, my magic, I’ve been told it has a certain smell to it. Earthy, spicy, and a bit sweet. Is that what you’re smelling?” Shiro nodded, and the witch tilted his head curiously. “You’re eyes, I’ve only seen ones like them once before. Someone who could see magic. Can you?”

Shiro was hesitant to say anything to this. Seeing magic was dangerous for werewolves. It meant they were true werewolves, and that was dangerous. Those were the ones that were hunted down, killed to keep from more werewolves being made and born. He closed his eyes, seeing hints of blue peeking through the magic, and a calm settled over him. More magic, something Shiro was thankful for.

He steeled himself, opening his eyes to look into the witch’s. “I can, yes.” The witch looked at him, that curiosity still in his eyes. “Why do you ask?” He saw him look back in surprise, as though he hadn’t expected Shiro to ask that question. But he laughed, one that sounded of twinkling glass and birdsong.

“I’ve always wondered what my magic looks like. Witches, we can’t see each other’s magic unless we project it. It’s energy consuming, so we don’t do it often.” His voice softened, quieted. “Would you… would you tell me what my magic looks like?”

Shiro felt something shift in his chest, and felt himself smile a little at the witch in front of him. “When you first walked up to me, it purple and pink, swirling tendrils weaving together and around me. When you asked me if I could see it, blue started to bloom through it, coming in small bursts that lingered, seeming to calm.”

The witch’s eyes widened, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Galaxy coloured magic… are you sure? Is that really what it looked like?” Shiro nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as he saw his face light up. “Do you think… do you think I can do more magic, and you can tell me what it looks like?”

Shiro contemplated this thought. Making friends with a witch, one he had just met, was a curious concept for him. Most witches were afraid of werewolves, scared of something happening to them. But this one, he openly wanted to be around Shiro. Again, that feeling like this was something they were meant to do filled him, and he couldn’t help but nod.

The witch let out a small squeal, one that had Shiro laughing and seeing him blush in embarrassment before turning away from him. Shiro closed his eyes, letting the magic move through the air. It started out with the same purples and pinks, but then greens and yellows popped in existence, quick bursts that faded a few seconds after appearing. Orange danced between them, creating geometric shapes as it wove its way between the others. Red followed the path of orange, fading in and out of the line.

The colours astounded Shiro, he’d never seen something like it. Allura, her magic was blue and pink and red. Keith, his was red and purple and sometimes black. But this, this was like something he had never seen before. Something he felt he had seen before, but couldn’t remember. That feeling, that Deja vu, he finally realized why he had. When he opened his eyes, he saw a knowing look his face.

“You finally realize, didn’t you?” he asked quietly. Shiro nodded, his eyes searching over his face. “I don’t know how many lives it’s been, but you know who I am. Or at least, have a feeling.” He nodded again, his heart racing. He knew what this was – soulmate magic. That’s why it had felt so familiar.

“You’re scent, you’re magic, it was so familiar, but I couldn’t figure it out. This feeling like we had done this before, it’s what made me realize.” Shiro’s voice was just as soft, and he stepped forward. “How long has it been Adam?” The witch, no, Adam, he seemed smile even more at hearing Shiro say his voice.

“It’s been too long Shiro.” He stepped forward, and Shiro wrapped his arms around him. “I knew coming out here tonight was a good idea. But you took your time getting here.” Shiro laughed, and felt Adam laugh against his chest.

“Maybe you should have used a tracking spell to find me sooner. That is, if you actually know how to use one.” He heard Adam make a noise of indignation at the notion that he couldn’t use one.

“I’ll have you know I can perform a perfect tracking spell. How do you think I found the neighborhood you lived in?” Adam said, pulling his head away from his chest. Shiro gave him a skeptical look.

“You’re tracking spell must not be as good as you think if it only led you to the neighborhood. My brother can do a better tracking spell than that, and he’s quite a bit younger than you.” Adam gasped angrily, playfully slapping Shiro’s arm.

“Excuse you, I’m not that old! At least I’m not the one with white hair,” he said back, his scowl quirking up into a smile. Shiro laughed again, crushing Adam in a hug.

“Just you wait, no magic in the world will save you from having white hair. Besides, white hair it perfectly acceptable for a werewolf. You don’t seem to have any issues with it.” He heard Adam laugh, that laugh of tinkling glass and birdsong.

“I guess so, Mr. Wolf. Let’s go home, its well after midnight.” Shiro looked up at the moon, having been oblivious to its movement across the sky. He nodded, letting go of Adam. Their fingers intertwined as they moved to leave the forest. Shiro breathed, smelling that scent again.

“Are you using magic again?” Adam just smiled and nodded, and Shiro felt emotions wash over him – happiness, love, a feeling of completeness. He relaxed into it, let it comfort him, and he smiled, feeling like he was finally truly who he was supposed to be, with the one he was supposed to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Voltron Halloween Games, but this was a lot of fun to write. It's also my first Adashi fic, so I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
